Fusiones
by Miken Son
Summary: Veggetto ha vencido a Boo.. que pasara con las familias de Goku y Vegeta?


FUSIONES  
  
por Miken  
  
  
  
Esta historia supone que habría pasado si Vegetto hubiese vencido a Boo. Recuérdese que la fusión es con los aros Pottara y que es permanente.  
  
  
  
  
  
La batalla por fin ha terminado. Todos yacen semi enterrados entre los escombros como muertos en el suelo... Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks... hasta Mr Satán y el Boo gordo, en kilómetros a la redonda todo es desolación, ni siquiera se siente brisa... Vegetto se encuentra muy mal herido, con casi todos sus huesos rotos pero satisfecho por haber vencido aquel terrible monstruo de chicle. Piccolo es el primero en recuperar el conocimiento. A duras penas se incorpora y se sorprende de no sentir el terrible ki maligno de Boo, sin embargo lo que más llama su atención es un ki familiar... pero tiene algo distinto que no logra entender. A unos metros de donde está descubre las piernas de quien cree es Goku... pero ¿por que lleva las botas de Vegeta? con cuidado quita las piedras y saca al saiya a una parte plana.  
  
Vegetto: Pi- Pi..cco..lo.  
  
Piccolo: Cállate y no hables. Estas mal herido.  
  
Vegetto: Estaré bien, busca a los demás.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde los guerreros Z se encuentran despiertos, sanos y salvos. Al rato aparecen Mr Satán y Boo Gordo, quien a petición del primero sana las heridas de Vegetto.  
  
Trunks: Sabes Goten.. este señor se parece mucho a mi papa y al tuyo... de hecho puedo sentir los dos ki en el, pero es que al mismo tiempo, no es ninguno de los dos..  
  
Goten: Tienes razón! Es muy raro, cierto?  
  
Gohan: Padre? eres tu? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que íbamos a fusionarnos cuando perdí el aro mágico y SuperBoo me absorbió. Con quien te fusionaste?  
  
Vegetto: Gohan... muchachos.. yo soy la fusión lograda entre Goku y Vegeta. No soy ninguno de ellos pero a la vez soy ambos. Soy el guerrero más grande y fuerte del Universo. Soy Vegetto.  
  
todos: ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿ O_o??????!!!!!!  
  
Piccolo: Si... se nota que Vegeta es parte de esto.  
  
Vegetto lanza una mirada de "te voy a matar" típica de Vegeta a Piccolo.  
  
Gohan: y cuanto tiempo dura la fusión?  
  
Vegetto: Pues...es permanente.  
  
Responde sin mucha preocupación. En realidad le agrada muchísimo la sensación de poder que corre por todo su cuerpo y ahora que está recuperado su poder ha aumentado increíblemente. Sin embargo esta realidad ha dejado fríos a los presentes... en especial a los niños.  
  
Gohan: Queeeeeee!!!!!????? y si usamos las esferas del dragón?  
  
Vegetto: Es perder el tiempo... Shenron no tiene poder sobre este tipo de magia, ya me lo advirtió Rô Kaio Shin.  
  
Gohan: Pero algo se podrá hacer! -Gohan parecía bastante preocupado, que Vegeta y Goku fueran una misma persona no le hacia mucha gracia....y seguramente menos a su madre...  
  
Goten: oye Trunks... eso quiere decir que ahora somos hermanos?  
  
Trunks: Bueno.....si tu papa y mi papa ahora son la misma persona y no hay manera de que se separen... entonces... yo creo que si!!!  
  
niños: Viva!!! ¡somos hermanos! ¡somos hermanos! ¡somos hermanos!  
  
Mr Satán y Boo no entienden ni jota de lo que hablan. Bueno, Boo si lo entendía....  
  
Gohan: Pap--- digo, Vegetto, esto, veras..... ¿que le vamos a decir a mamá y a Bulma?  
  
Vegetto se puso pálido de golpe... esto SI era un problema... con el genio que se manejan ambas mujeres, es preferible enfrentarse otra vez a Super Boo que a ese par de mujeres, a ese par de....esposas..  
  
Vegetto: Tendrán que acostumbrarse...espero que lo hagan....(espero, por mi bien...)- Vegetto habla sin mucha convicción, es una cuestión un tanto delicada.  
  
Piccolo: Te deseo MUCHA suerte con tus esposas... yo me regreso al Templo Sagrado.  
  
Vegetto: Espera! Recuerda que soy la fusión de Goku y Vegeta, así que poseo todas su técnicas. Sujétense y nos teleportamos al Templo Sagrado.  
  
No se hicieron esperar y en cuestión de segundos se hallan parados en medio del patio del susodicho lugar. Los niños empezaron a dar gritos, llamando a sus madres y a los demás. En un momento, todos salen del interior del templo: Dende, Mr Popo, Bulma, Milk, Videl, #18 y Krillin con la pequeña Marron en brazos, felices y llenos de alegría al saber que están todos allí..... mas pararon en seco al ver a Boo gordo con ellos. Mr Satan al ver la cara de terror de todos ellos los tranquiliza diciéndoles que este Boo si es bueno. A poco se convencen y le aceptan como uno más de tan pintoresco grupo. Videl, con casi lagrimas en los ojos, se arroja de un salto a los brazos de Gohan a pesar de que su padre la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
  
Bulma y Milk respondiendo a su instinto materno buscan a sus hijitos antes que a sus respectivos maridos a pesar de que Vegetto tiene una presencia notoria, y mientras los niños son sometidos a una rigurosa observación, con suplemento de numerosos abrazos y besos, ellos mismos dicen a sus madres quien es aquel hombre tan parecido a Goku y Vegeta. No bien han escuchado la noticia ambas caen desmayadas al piso. Vegetto mientras tanto se acercó a Mr Popo y con la mano en la cabeza, en un gesto muy típico de Goku le dice:  
  
Vegetto: Mr Popo... de casualidad tendrás comida? es que me estoy muriendo de hambre!! Ja, ja, ja!!  
  
Un sonoro rugido del estomago del guerrero reafirma esta petición.  
  
Mr Popo: Por supuesto. Acompáñame.  
  
Sin esperar nada, ambos se dirigen a la cocina seguidos por los niños....los cuales dejan a sus madres a cargo de los demás, que como buenos hijos de saiyas, y saiyas que son, no pueden dejar pasar la oportunidad de llenar sus barrigas. Podrán imaginarse la clase de BANQUETE para 50 personas que entre los tres se acaban. Una vez que todos sacian su hambre, se reúnen en el patio del Templo donde Bulma y Milk esperan impacientes una buena explicación.  
  
Milk: Pero como que no podéis separaros?! Que clase de fusión es esa?  
  
Vegetto: Ve-veras Milk...era una situación desesperada! Si Goku y Vegeta no se hubieran fusionado no habríamos podido vencer a Boo!   
  
Bulma: Ya, pero como es que no se deshace la fusión? Trunks y Goten también lo hicieron y bien que están los dos aquí!  
  
Vegetto: Ya ya, pero es que con la fusión de los pendientes Pottara el resultado es permanente y....en fin....era la única solución!!   
  
Vegetto esta angustiado, sus mujeres no llegan a entenderlo, y él ya no sabe que decir, es una situación desesperada. Si ya le costaba enfrentarse a Milk siendo Goku, o a Bulma siendo Vegeta.....imagínense a las dos a la vez.  
  
Bulma: Bueno! Pues le pediremos al Dragón que deshaga la fusión! Dende!!  
  
Vegetto: Pe-pero Bulma el dragón no....  
  
Bulma y Milk: Calla!!  
  
Vegetto calló. Ya entenderían ellas que Shenron no podía hacer nada. Dende se acercó después de que lo llamara Bulma y ésta le pidió que invocara a Shenron y así pedir los tres deseos. Dende no se hizo de rogar, invocó al Gran Dragón, las bolas empezaron a brillar, el cielo se oscureció y Shenron apareció como tantas otras veces.  
  
SL: Díganme sus deseos. Puedo cumplir lo que quieran, son 3 deseos que se encuentren dentro de mi poder.  
  
Milk: Queremos que deshagas la fusión y que Goku y Vegeta vuelvan a ser dos!  
  
SL: Ese deseo no puedo cumplirlo. Yo no tengo poder sobre ese tipo de magia. Siguen teniendo tres deseos.  
  
Tanto Bulma como Milk cayeron al suelo, casi desmayadas, no pueden creer lo que estaba pasando, pero deben aceptarlo, Goku y Vegeta ya no existen por separado, solo él, Vegetto. Los dos benjamines se acercaron a sus madres, les dijeron que a ellos no les importaba, echarían de menos a sus papas, pero al fin y al cabo, Vegetto estaba formado por ellos, y seguirían estando ahí. Bulma y Milk se miraron, tal vez habría que dar una oportunidad al nuevo hombre que había en sus vidas. Además, la alegría de los niños de ser, de una forma u otra, hermanos animaba a las dos mujeres, en esos momentos, sus hijos eran lo mas importante.  
  
Dende: Bueno, deseamos que revivan todas las personas muertas por causa de Boo.  
  
SL: Ese deseo es muy fácil para mi. Enseguida.  
  
El gran dragón iluminó sus ojos rojos y alrededor del mundo todas las personas poco a poco se levantan del suelo, creyendo que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla colectiva.  
  
SL: Hecho. Díganme cual es su segundo deseo.  
  
Gohan: Deseo que la gente olvide los malos recuerdos de Boo para que no le tengan miedo.  
  
SL: ese deseo es muy fácil... ahora díganme cual es su ultimo deseo. Vamos! díganme!  
  
Vegetto: Shenron, ya no queremos mas deseos. Ya te llamaremos para el tercer deseo.  
  
Acto seguido Shenron se convierte en 7 rayos de luz que se esparcen por todo el mundo, el cielo recobra el hermoso color azul y la brisa tranquila acaricia los rostros de los presentes.  
  
Mr Satán: Bien, creo que llego la hora de regresar a casa. Vamos Videl, despídete de tu....."amigo" - Satán no iba a permitir que su niña saliera tan pronto con chicos, aunque, a pesar suyo, Gohan cumplía la condición...era mas fuerte que Satán, por desgracia suya...- Boo, tu te vienes conmigo.  
  
Krillin y su familia también se despiden y emprenden el camino a Kame House.  
  
Milk: Bien, ha llegado el momento de regresar a casa. Gohan, Goten, Vegetto vámonos.  
  
Bulma: Oye! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que "Vegetto vámonos"?! El se irá con nosotros por que somos SU familia!  
  
La tensión y los ánimos empiezan a caldear entre las mujeres. Ya habían empezado a aceptar quien era Vegetto, pero no habían contado con que era el esposo de las dos..  
  
Milk: ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡Nosotros también somos SU familia! Boo fue vencido gracias a que Goku trajo los aros mágicos, además debes recordar que tengo mas de 7 años de esperar que Goku regrese, en cambio tu has tenido a Vegeta todo el tiempo.  
  
Bulma: ¡ESTAS SOÑANDO! Vegetto se va conmigo, es cierto que Goku trajo los aros pero logro vencer a Boo USANDO EL PODER DE VEGETA!  
  
Milk: ¡Pero Goku tiene más poder que Vegeta! El sólo necesitaba con quien unirse para pelear!  
  
Las mujeres se lanzan miradas llenas de celos y están a punto de usar los puños. Gohan desea intervenir, pero un gesto de Piccolo lo detiene.  
  
Milk: ¡MIRA BULMA, YO ME LLEVO A VEGETTO CONMIGO TE GUSTE O NO... TENGO DERECHO A ESTAR CON MI MARIDO!  
  
Bulma: ¡TU MARIDO! ¡VEGETTO TAMBIEN ES MI MARIDO!  
  
Vegetto: Chicas por favor! *_*U no soy ningún trofeo. Yo decidiré con quien me voy.  
  
Los niños por su parte se unieron a la discusión.  
  
Goten: Vendrás con nosotros al Monte Paoz, verdad?  
  
Trunks: No!! El vendrá con nosotros a la Capsule Corp.  
  
Ambas mujeres dejan los gritos un momento para mirar al hombre causante de su riña y enfocan sus fuerzas y todos sus encantos para ser la ganadora de tan codiciado guerrero. Vegetto se siente terriblemente acosado al tener a sus esposas mirándolo con sus mas sexys miradas y gestos, aparte de estar sujetado por las manos de los niños que tiraban de él a un lado y al otro.  
  
Vegetto: (Por Kami-sama, donde me he metido...)  
  
Bulma: Vegeta... mi príncipe, tú sabes que te amo, recuerda que en casa te espera la Cámara de gravedad, los robots de entrenamiento... imagina cuánto más podrás entrenar allí ahora que eres mucho más fuerte...  
  
Milk: "Suki da yo, Son Goku" No te apetece más estar en la tranquilidad de nuestra casa? Ven a disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad del monte Paoz conmigo y los niños. Te prepararé la mejor y más deliciosa cena que jamás hayas comido. Y aun tenemos que recuperar 7 años tu y yo.... ;)  
  
Vegetto en sus adentros vive un verdadero conflicto. Desea estar con ambas familias pues las ama profundamente, por un lado sabe que tiene muchas más comodidades en C.Corp pero anhela la tranquilidad y simpleza de la vida del campo.  
  
Vegetto: ¡Ya basta! Esto es chantaje!..... bien, he tomado una decisión, estaré una temporada con una familia y luego con la otra, no creo que haya otro remedio.  
  
Con cuidado se suelta de las manos de los niños y se dirige hacia Bulma y Trunks y les habla tal como lo haría Vegeta.  
  
Vegetto: Bulma, Trunks... sé que no soy muy afectuoso ni que soy dado a demostrar mis sentimientos. Ustedes saben que los amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora debo dejar que Kakarotto disfrute de la compañía de su familia. Al fin y al cabo siete años son siete años, y creo que ya es hora de que Goten sepa lo que es un padre....  
  
Bulma y Trunks lo entienden, desearían que Vegetto se fuera con ellos, pero tenia razón, además, los Son eran sus amigos y no era tampoco como para discutir...por el momento. Milk y sus hijos son felices al saber que Vegetto se irá con ellos. Bulma y Trunks bajan la mirada, el caso es que después, se ira a vivir con ellos.  
  
Bulma: No te olvidarás de nosotros, verdad?  
  
Vegetto: Por supuesto que no. Trunks, ven acá. Además podrás venir a visitarme a mí y a tu nuevo hermano.  
  
Vegetto se toca la frente y en un instante desaparece con Bulma y Trunks para aparecer en el jardín de la C.Corp.  
  
Trunks: Veg--- te puedo llamar papá?  
  
Vegetto: Claro que sí, hijo. Ven abrázame.... Cuidate mucho, entrena fuerte y cuida a tu mamá mientras yo no estoy. Vendré pronto, no te preocupes.  
  
Se despide de Bulma y de Trunks para regresar al Templo Sagrado de la misma manera como habían llegado. Allí lo reciben con mucha felicidad, en los ojos de Milk y sus hijos hay un brillo muy especial que hace mucho tiempo no se les veía.  
  
Gohan: Padre.. puedo llamarte así verdad? Estoy muy contento de que vengas con nosotros, mamá se ha sentido muy sola desde la batalla con Cell.  
  
Vegetto: Lo sé, Gohan, pero ahora he vuelto para quedarme.  
  
Goten: ¡¡YUPIIII!!  
  
Vegetto: Bueno, acérquense, vayámonos a casa. Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, nos vemos!!  
  
No les dio tiempo a despedirse, los Son ya habían abandonado el lugar.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zziiiipp!!   
  
El silencio del jardín de la casa Son fue interrumpido. Como siempre una suave brisa sopla y el aroma de primavera se respira en el ambiente.  
  
Milk: Bienvenido a casa, Gok-- Vegetto.  
  
Gohan: Así es papá, bienvenido.  
  
Goten no dijo nada, esta demasiado emocionado como para pensar en un saludo. Sus ojos brillan y no pierden de vista a Vegetto ni un solo segundo. Este se adelanta unos pasos, recorre un poco los alrededores y aspira profundamente el aire limpio del campo.  
  
Vegetto: Vaya! todo está igual.. el árbol del jardín.. los tendederos.. la casa.. espera! cambiaste el color de la fachada eh Milk? Creo que está bien así. No recordaba que fuera tan pequeño, un poco rústico, pero está bien.  
  
A Milk no le gusta mucho el ultimo comentario. (Debe ser la parte de personalidad de Vegeta) pensó, así que decidió ignorarlo.   
  
Milk: Bien, entremos que empieza a hacer calor. Prepararé unos refrescos.  
  
Gohan y Goten: Grandioso!! Estamos sedientos.  
  
Vegetto: Milk, a mi me das una cerveza.  
  
Milk: Una cerveza?? O_o? Tú JAMAS has bebido alcohol!! Siempre has dicho que son demasiado amargas! Además, no hay.  
  
Vegetto: Bah! Está bien, será una limonada entonces.  
  
La familia entró a la casa. Vegetto se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, se quitó las botas dejándolas tiradas descuidadamente sobre el piso al igual que los blancos guantes. Un sonoro bostezo se dejó oír.  
  
Vegetto: Estoy terriblemente cansado!   
  
Unos minutos después Milk sirve bebidas para todos. Es media tarde y el calor empieza a sofocar. Goten abre de par en par las ventanas para dejar entrar la brisa y el canto de los pajaritos que viven en el jardín. Silencio. Nadie se atreve a interrumpir esta escena... a pesar que siempre los niños y Milk toman un refresco a esta hora, es la primera vez en 7 años que la familia está "completa".  
  
Vegetto: Está deliciosa Milk!! Quiero más!  
  
Gohan y Goten: Nosotros también!!  
  
Milk: Beban toda la que quieran!  
  
Milk observa con atención al guerrero, aún está algo incómoda por la nueva apariencia de su marido, el cabello, los aretes, su voz? o voces? aunque en general tiene el físico de Goku a pesar de tener unos centimetros menos, su mirada y el perenne ceño fruncido le recuerda demasiado a Vegeta.   
  
Milk: (Primero fue la semana como SSJ, ahora como Vegetto... sólo faltaría que sea niño otra vez... ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus continuos y raros cambios... pero no puedo.. me...)  
  
Vegetto: Milk... Milk... en qué piensas? Apenas si has probado la limonada... acaso te preocupa algo?  
  
Milk: Eh?.. No, nada. Despreocúpate.  
  
Goten: Pap-- papá..  
  
Vegetto: Dime hijo, qué quieres.  
  
Goten: ehh, pues... me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a pescar conmigo y traer un gran pescado para la cena.  
  
Gohan: Es una excelente idea!! Recuerdas papá cómo nos divertíamos!   
  
Vegetto: Sí claro! Con tanto calor darse un chapuzón es magnifica idea. Es más.. hagamos un picnic! Familia... pasemos el resto del día junto al río!!  
  
Los semisayas no se hicieron de rogar y subieron corriendo a sus habitaciones por ropa más cómoda. Goten está más que feliz por pasar la tarde con su "padre"... ha soñado tanto con algo así. Gohan se siente muy satisfecho al ver la alegría en los ojos de su hermano.  
  
Vegetto: Milk, tendrás por ahí guardada la ropa de Goku? Quisiera ponerme ropa más cómoda.  
  
Milk: Sí, ven conmigo.  
  
Ambos se dirigen a "su" habitación. Milk saca de uno de sus cajones una cápsula, la activa y sobre la cama apareció una enorme maleta con toda la ropa de Goku. Vegetto abre la maleta y sin cuidado revuelve la ropa que con mucho esmero Milk había guardado. Encontró una playera y unos pantalones cortos. Despreocupado como siempre se quitó el uniforme azul quedando en ropa interior. Mientras tanto Milk se había entretenido buscando su propia ropa y el traje de baño. Se dio vuelta y casi se desmaya del susto al ver a Vegetto O_O!! Como si fuera una niña siente sonrojarse sus mejillas. Había perdido la costumbre de tener compañía y menos en esas fachas.  
  
Milk: Gok-- Vegetto!! por favor vístete!!   
  
Vegetto: ... ¬ ¬ U.... O_o?   
  
No dijo nada, sabe que Milk esta abochornada...así que se apresura a ponerse la ropa y sale de la habitación. Sus "hijos" ya estaban listos y les esperaban en la sala.  
  
Goten: Y mamá?  
  
Vegetto: Ya vendrá.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde Milk apareció.. cambió el moño por una coleta, se había puesto minifalda y una camiseta ajustada.  
  
Vegetto: M..Milk! estás... estás muy bella!  
  
Milk: Gracias! Tu tampoco estás mal... ;)  
  
Goten: Bien.. vámonos ya que los peces nos esperan!  
  
Gohan: Ja, ja! No lo creo Goten!   
  
Media hora más tarde se encontraban en el mismo paraje del monte Paoz donde Goku, Gohan y Krillin habían estado antes del Juego de Cell.  
  
Las estrellas empezaban a asomar cuando Milk anunció el regreso a casa. Nadie replicó por aquella decisión, la verdad es que todos están muy cansados después de tan deliciosa tarde y lo único que tienen en mente es la suave cama y un sueño reparador.  
  
Un rato después en la pequeña casa de la montaña se iluminaban las luces. Los muchachos se despidieron y se retiraron a su habitación, aunque Goten pidió que su papá le arropara. Vegetto así lo hizo dejando profundamente dormido a su pequeñín.  
  
Milk se encontraba un poco nerviosa en su habitación, sentada frente al espejo cepillaba su largo cabello. No sabía qué cosas podrían pasar esa noche. A pesar que su nuevo marido es mitad Goku siente, como decirlo, algo de perturbación por la otra "mitad".   
  
Afuera de la habitación Vegetto observaba a Milk desde el pasillo, estaba tan hermosa! no se decidía si entrar o quedarse allí contemplando a aquella muñeca de marfil. También siente algo de nerviosismo. De pronto se vio descubierto por Milk que había dejado a un lado el cepillo y lo miraba a traves del espejo.  
  
Milk: Te vas a quedar ahí parado? - le dice con una sonrisa.  
  
Vegetto: Ehmm... sí...no... es sólo que.. estás muy linda.   
  
Vegetto se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos. Milk le miró a los ojos pudiendo ver en ellos una gran ternura, la misma que Goku siempre le dedicaba.. Ella sintió algo más de confianza, se puso de pie y se abrazó a aquel hombre apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del guerrero. El la abrazó también y estuvieron así unos minutos.   
  
Milk se sintió mucho más reconfortada. Dejaron su abrazo pero permanecieron de pie. Vegetto tomó su cara entre las manos y poco a poco se acercó tratando de besarla; cuando faltaban tan solo unos milimetros para unir sus labios Vegetto se echó para atrás.  
  
Vegetto: Milk.. perdona... no puedo.. no mientras sea Vegetto. Será mejor que duerma en el sofá.  
  
Al decir esto salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.. Milk quedó fría. Nunca había esperado esta reacción del saiya.   
  
Milk: De momento creo es mejor así... gracias Goku. Tendremos que buscar una solución.  
  
La mujer apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. No tardó en dormirse... claro, después de semejantes sucesos y sorpresas se sentía agotada. Con la llegada de Vegetto, se siente mas tranquila... mas protegida.  
  
Vegetto llegó a la sala dispuesto a dormir. Se quitó la camiseta dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá, cruzo los brazos detras de su cabeza y un suspiro muy profundo escapó de su pecho. Cerró los ojos pero por más que intentó conciliar el sueño no pudo. No lo había dicho, pero le costaba mucho adaptarse a su nueva personalidad. Goku y Vegeta son muy diferentes.. siempre rivales ...y por si fuera poco ahora ambos estaban en el mismo cuerpo.   
  
Harto de dar vueltas se levantó y salió al jardín. Se sentó a la orilla del riachuelo y sumergió los pies en el agua que estaba casi helada. La noche estaba fresca y una suave brisa bajaba desde la montaña Paoz. Al mirar las estrellas Vegetto recordó los innumerables viajes a través del espacio que Vegeta realizó y todo cuanto hizo en ellos. La hacer esto, la "parte" de Goku se impacto al conocer todas aquellas experiencias que formaron el caracter de Vegeta.. ahora puede comprenderlo mejor. De la misma manera, Goku dejo ver a Vegeta la mayoria de sus recuerdos y al fin Vegeta pudo comprender porque Goku siempre lo superaba.. no era cuestion de entrenamiento y tampoco tenia nada que ver si se era un guerrero menor o de clase alta.. todo radicaba en el amor por los seres queridos. Esto era algo que Vegeta no hacia mucho tiempo que habia logrado entender.   
  
Vegetto se siente mucho mejor consigo mismo pues empieza a lograr mas equilibrio entre sus personalidades. Suspira profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire puro del campo. En el cielo las estrellas brillan y de vez en cuando se puede mirar una estrella fugaz. Escondidos en el cesped se escuchan los grillos y cerca de ahi un grupo de luciernagas imita a las estrellas. El guerrero continuo con sus pensamientos. Ahora que Goku y Vegeta estan empezando a adaptarse otro problema se presenta en su mente. Bueno.. en realidad son dos: Milk y Bulma. Sabe que ambas aman a sus maridos con todo su corazón y ellos, o el? de igual manera a ellas...   
  
Por KamiSama que Goku deseaba pasar la noche con su mujer. Abrazarla, acariciarla, besarla, decirle cuanto la ha extrañado..Pero no podia. No podia permitir que Vegeta tambien disfrutara de su mujer y por supuesto que Vegeta no permitiria a Goku disfrutar de Bulma. Miro para atras y contemplo la pequeña casa en la que todos dormian placidamente.   
  
Vtto: "Hay que buscar una solucion... Milk y Bulma pronto reclamaran sus derechos de esposa, por hoy y algunos dias se que Milk estara tranquila, pero que pasará cuando me vaya para Capsule Corp o cuando hayan pasado algunos meses?"  
  
La noche se vuelve mas fria y Vegetto decide entrar, pues ya siente que le vence el sueño. Se tumba en el sofa y no tarda en quedarse dormido.  
  
No bien estaba amaneciendo cuando Goten despertó. Gohan aun roncaba placidamente. El niño se tiro de la cama y corrio a la habitacion de su madre pero descubrio que estaba sola. Su alegria se apago al pensar que su padre les habia dejado para irse con Trunks y Bulma. Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a beberse un litro de leche mientras Milk se levantara a preparar el desayuno. De pronto escuchó unos ronquidos pero penso que debian ser de Gohan, sin embargo los escucho demasiado cerca y su carita se ilumino al asomarse a la sala y ver que el dueño de los ronquidos era Vegetto.   
  
Goten: "No se ha ido! No se ha ido!"  
  
ALborozado corre y se para de frente a aquel hombre. Le observa con atencion. No cabe duda que este hombre es su heroe.. tan fuerte y poderoso! y es su padre! Con un dedito juega con uno de los pendientes, lo hace con cuidado para no despertarlo pero Vegetto advierte su presencia.  
  
Vegetto (medio dormido): Mocoso del demonio.. cuantas veces te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy durmiendo!  
  
Goten: Pe..perdon! yo no quise..  
  
Vegetto abre los ojos y descubre que es Goten y no Trunks como Vegeta habia supuesto. El niño va a irse cuando le llaman.  
  
Vegetto: Goten! espera no te vayas! disculpa.. te confundi!   
  
Goten se queda pensativo pero la sonrisa de Vegetto le da confianza.  
  
Goten: No te preocupes, esta bien.   
  
Vegetto: Ven aca. Dime que querias.  
  
Goten: Estaba pensando que quiero ser tan fuerte como tu papa! Me entrenas?  
  
Vegetto: Pues claro que si! Pero primero debemos desayunar no te parece?  
  
Goten: SI!!! Voy a buscar a mama.  
  
Un rato despues, los cuatro disfrutaban de un suculento desayuno. El resto del dia, Vegetto lo paso con el pequeño, un rato entrenando, un rato en el rio, un rato jugando. Gohan y Milk se sentian muy contentos de ver a Goten con su "padre". Por la noche, ya Gohan y Goten estan dormidos y los esposos se disponen a dormir tambien. Milk cepilla su cabello y Vegetto esta tendido en la cama, no se cansa de mirarla. AL fin, decide hablarle:  
  
Vegetto: Milk.. necesito hablar contigo. Es un asunto delicado.  
  
A traves del espejo, la mujer le mira y con un gesto le anima a continuar.  
  
Vegetto: Mira, yo se que has esperado el regreso de Goku por muchos años y puedo asegurarte que Goku desea estar contigo y hacerte su mujer de nuevo. Pero al mismo tiempo no quiere compartirte con Vegeta; y de la misma manera Vegeta jamas permitiria a Goku estar con Bulma.  
  
Milk le escucha callada.  
  
Vegetto: Asi mientras no tenga la solucion a mi problema, prefiero no dormir contigo en la misma cama. Disculpa por favor. Si quieres puedo traer el sofa, dormir aqui en la habitacion y hacerte compañia.   
  
Milk: sabes, creo que tienes razon. Yo tambien me siento un poco incomoda con eso de que eres mitad Goku y mitad Vegeta. No dudo de que Bulma debe pensar lo mismo y agradezco mucho lo que me has dicho. Aceptare con gusto tu compañia.  
  
Vegetto: Gracias Milk. Sabia que me entenderias.  
  
Asi las cosas pronto paso un mes en la casa del campo.  
  
*************  
  
Vegetto: Bien, ha pasado un mes y ya debo irme a Capsule Corp. Milk, le hablare a Bulma a ver que solucion encontramos.   
  
Milk: De acuerdo.   
  
Goten: Papa, puedo ir contigo? Mama me da permiso de quedarme varios dias para jugar con Trunks y tia Bulma es muy buena conmigo.  
  
Vegetto: Esta bien. Hagamos una competencia! Veamos quien es mas rapido! Gohan, vas a venir con nosotros?  
  
Gohan: eh.. si.. voy a ir a visitar a Videl.  
  
Milk: Bueno, vayanse ya que el viaje es largo. Cuidense mucho.  
  
Los tres salieron volando rapidisimo dejando a Milk en medio de una nube de polvo.  
  
En Capsule Corp. Trunks estaba impaciente y aburrido mirando el cielo desde el balcon de su habitacion. Tiene muchas horas de esperar a su padre. De pronto sintio el ki de los tres saiyas acercandose.  
  
Trunks: Mama! Mama! ya vienen! ya vienen!   
  
Bulma: quienes hijo?  
  
Trunks: Papa, Goten y Gohan.  
  
Bulma: Vaya! ya era tiempo.  
  
Un momento despues, la casa se lleno de voces y risas. Bulma salio de su taller para saludar.  
  
Gohan: Hola Bulma! Sólo voy de pasada porque Videl me espera. Ya los dejo. Nos vemos por la noche. Adios!  
  
Bulma: Adios!... Ay Goten! mirate que grande estas!   
  
Goten: Y mas fuerte! mi papa me ha estado entrenando y ahora conozco mas tecnicas!  
  
Trunks: en serio?! oye papa yo tambien quiero que me entrenes y hacerme mas fuerte!!  
  
Vegetto: Calma niños! Luego entrenaremos los tres. Goten.. anda a la camara de gravedad y muestrale a Trunks tus progresos.  
  
niños: SII!!!  
  
Alegremente los chiquillos se van. Bulma queda sola con su "marido".  
  
Bulma (con algo de celos): Y bien.. como pasaste tu vida campestre?  
  
Vegetto: Bien, aunque al principio me aburria pues no tengo todas las comodidades tecnologicas pero me la pase increible con mis hijos. Gohan se ha convertido en todo un hombre y Goten no hace nada mas que admirarme; por cierto que se va a quedar unos dias aqui.  
  
Bulma: ¿y Milk? te la has pasado bien con ella?  
  
Vegetto trago saliva. No habia pensado que Bulma estuviera tan celosa.  
  
Vegetto: Si lo que deseas saber es si me acoste con ella, pues no. De hecho necesito hablar contigo. Calla y escucha.  
  
En unos minutos, Vegetto le explico la situacion a su otra mujer. Mientras el hablaba Bulma se reprochaba a si misma por los celos tontos que sentia.  
  
Vegetto: Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una salida que convenga a todos. Anda, vamos dentro que tengo hambre.  
  
Bulma: En realidad he estado pensando que se puede hacer, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada. La tecnologia muy poco puede hacer contra la magia. Dime, se quedo Milk sola?  
  
Vegetto: Sip.  
  
Bulma: Este asunto debemos discutirlo nosotros tres juntos. Ve alla y traela. Usa la teletransportacion para que sea mas rapido. Dile que empaque mucha ropa para que se quede aqui varios dias.  
  
Sin decir palabra Vegetto desparecio al instante. Media hora despues estaba de vuelta con Milk.   
  
Vegetto: Bulma! ya llegamos!  
  
Bulma y Milk se saludaron cordialmente.  
  
Bulma: Podemos hablar tranquilos que los niños se han ido al cine, y tranquila Milk que Goten comio muy bien antes de irse. Vamos al jardin que la comida ya esta lista.  
  
Los tres se sentaron a comer. Vegetto al medio y una mujer a cada lado. ASi, de manera pausada y tranquila la conversacion giro en torno a la dichosa fusion de los saiyas, pero por mas que quisieron no llegaban a ninguna parte.  
  
Bulma: Lo mas cercano que se me ocurre es que ustedes se vengan a vivir a mi casa. Asi estaremos todos juntos, Goten podra ir a la escuela con Trunks y Gohan no tendra que viajar medio planeta para ir al colegio y ver a su novia.  
  
Vegetto: O_O!! novia?! no sabia que Gohan tuviera novia.  
  
Milk: Pues claro! no lo has visto como se pone cuando habla de Videl!  
  
Vegetto: Ups! es cierto! que distraido que soy! Ja, ja, ja!.... ey miren! aqui viene.  
  
En ese momento Gohan estaba descendiendo y se le ve muy feliz.  
  
Gohan: Hola! .. Mama! que haces aqui?!  
  
Milk: Pues que Bulma me ha invitado unos dias a quedarme.  
  
Bulma: y tu tambien puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
Gohan: en serio?! Excelente!!  
  
Bulma: Sientate y come.  
  
Mientras el chico comia, Milk le puso al tanto de la situacion que este "matrimonio" estaba pasando.  
  
Gohan: pues en verdad que es delicado el asunto. y me parece muy acertada la propuesta de Bulma de que estemos aqui todos. Por mi parte no tengo inconveniente y pienso que los chicos seran los mas felices.  
  
Bulma: Entonces no se hable mas! esta decidido.  
  
Vegetto: De acuerdo. Ire a entrenar en mi camara de gravedad.  
  
Gohan: Ire contigo.  
  
Bulma: Ven Milk, te mostrare tu habitacion.   
  
***************  
  
Han pasado varios días y la nueva familia se siente cómoda. Los chicos tal y como predijo Gohan son los mas felices pues ahora pueden compartir como verdaderos hermanos. Gohan esta mas que feliz pues puede ver a Videl seguido.   
  
La tarde es una tipica de verano. Los chicos, Gohan y Vegetto juegan/entrenan en el patio trasero. Sin embargo Vegetto supera los poderes de sus hijos con creces. Gohan eleva su ki hasta el maximo y los pequeñines preparan la fusion y asi entrenar como Gotenks. Ahora las fuerzas y los poderes estan mas nivelados. Gohan y Gotenks contra Vegetto.  
  
En la casa las mujeres preparan el tremendo banquente que sus hombres de seguro van a reclamar apenas terminen de entrenar.   
  
Un par de horas despues, los peleadores estan extenuados, sudorosos, raspados y muy hambientos. Luego de comer Vegetto se dirige a su habitacion para tomar un duchaso mientras que los niños prefieren ir a jugar a la piscina. En su habitacion estaban las mujeres preparandole su ropa. Sin prestar mucha atencion, Vegetto se desviste quedando en ropa interior. Bulma y Milk deleitaron su vista en aquel cuerpo atletico y bien formado. Vegetto las mira y les hace un guiño. Ellas se sonrojaron al verse descubiertas. Este dia, los pendientes de Vegetto brillan mas que nunca. Las mujeres no dejaron escapar este detalle y casi al mismo tiempo hablaron:  
  
B y M: Vegetto,me dejas mirar tus pendientes?   
  
Vegetto complace a las mujeres y se quita los aros.  
  
Ellas se dirigen al balcon para verlos mejor a la luz del dia.   
  
Milk: Es extraño que las dos hayamos pensado en los aros al mismo tiempo no te parece?  
  
Bulma: Ha sido una casualidad. Pero dime, acaso nunca le habias pedido los aretes para usarlos tu? yo no he pensado en otra cosa desde que los vi.  
  
Milk: la verdad es que casi no uso joyeria pero siempre me han llamado la atencion. Son piezas muy finas.  
  
Bulma: ¿Piezas muy finas? No sabes nada! Son de oro puro y tienen pequeños diamantes incrustados. Valen muchisimo dinero. Espera aqui.  
  
Bulma entra un momento y regresa con un espejo en las manos.   
  
Bulma: Toma los dos, pontelos. A ver cómo te quedan. Yo sostengo el espejo.  
  
Milk: Vale.  
  
Milk se coloca los pendientes que lucen radiantes entre sus cabellos negros.  
  
Bulma: Es mi turno.  
  
Milk le da los aretes a Bulma que se los prueba tambien. Sin embargo los pendientes le lucen mejor a Milk.   
  
Bulma: Creo que Vegetto no se molestara si de ahora en adelante los usamos nosotras. Despues de todo, con pendientes o sin ellos la fusion no puede desahacerse.  
  
Milk: Si.. asi es.  
  
Bulma: Tengo una idea. Nos turnaremos para usarlos. Hoy los usare yo y mañana tu y asi todos los dias.  
  
Milk: de acuerdo.  
  
Durante varios dias mas las mujeres se turnaron el uso de los pendientes, hasta que un dia....  
  
Milk: Bulma! Bulma! esta mujer cuando se enfrasca en el taller no hay quien la saque. Bulma!  
  
Bulma: SIi? ¿que sucede?  
  
Milk: Que el robot cocinero que hiciste esta fallando! necesito que vengas a ver que tiene!  
  
Bulma: ya voy!  
  
Bulma deja el trabajo en su taller para atender a Milk. El dia de hoy Milk es quien lleva puestos los pendientes, sin embargo, por tanto ajetreo se le ha caido uno en el piso de la cocina justo a la par del robot cocinero. Bulma lo ve y lo recoje pero para no perderlo de nuevo decide que mejor se lo pone. Ambas mujeres han olvidado por completo que el uso de los pendientes al mismo tiempo en personas distintas provocara la fusion.   
  
Un segundo despues que bulma se colocara el pendiente una extraña fuerza rodeada de una luz muy brillante empuja a ambas mujeres una hacia la otra. Ellas no atinan a hacer otra cosa más que pedir ayuda a gritos.  
  
Vegetto, Gohan y los niños que se encontraban en el patio corrieron al escuchar los gritos. AL llegar encontraron una mujer extraña tendida boca abajo en el piso de la cocina. Vegetto es el primero en acercarse y al voltearla se lleva la impresion de su vida al mirar que la mujer lleva puestos los dos pendientes.  
  
Trunks y Goten: Papa.. papa! quien es esta señora? La conoces? y donde estan mama Bulma y mama Milk?  
  
Gohan tambien ha observado los pendientes y se da cuenta que las mujeres se han fusionado por accidente. Vegetto levanta a la mujer con suavidad y la lleva al sofa de la sala. Los chicos siguen de cerca todo lo que sucede. Unos minutos despues, la extraña mujer recobra el conocimiento. Poco a poco abre los ojos y mira a Vegetto a su lado.  
  
Vegetto: Hola preciosa! te sientes bien?  
  
Mujer: me duele la cabeza.. ¿pe-pero que me ha sucedido? Recuerdo que estaba revisando el robot cocinero pero tambien estaba haciendo la ensalada cuando halle el pendiente y me lo puse y.. y..  
  
Vegetto: te fusionaste.  
  
Todos: O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trunks: Entonces esta señora es mama Bulma y mama Milk las dos en una?  
  
Gohan: Si, niños.. ahora son una sola.  
  
Goten: Uy! entonces ahora somos hermanos dos veces?  
  
Trunks: al parecer si.  
  
Esta mujer tiene un cuerpo perfecto ya que tanto Bulma como Milk estaban muy hermosas y se conservaban en forma. Sus cabellos son negros y tiene lindos mechones azules. El color de sus ojos tambien esta fusionado pues son azules y negros al mismo tiempo. Igual de inteligente que Bulma y excelente cocinera como Milk. Ya un poco repuesta, la mujer se levanta del sofa y se dirige al espejo que esta cerca de la ventana.  
  
Mujer: WAW!! mira que hermoso cabello! y estas piernas! que cuerpazo tengo! y todo esto solo por usar los pendientes?  
  
Vegetto: Asi es. Estas bellisima. - A vegetto no le alcanzan los ojos para ver a su nueva mujer.   
  
mujer: Si hubiese sabido esto lo habriamos hecho hace tiempo!  
  
Goten: oye mama.. como te llamas ahora?  
  
mujer: Es cierto! dejame ver... lo logico seria que fusione el nombre de Milk y de Bulma pero ninguna combinacion me gusta asi que tendre que buscar otro nombre. Tendre que pensar con mucho cuidado porque el nombre es para toda la vida. Creo que ya es hora de comer, no les parece?  
  
Todos: SI!! tenemos hambre!  
  
************  
  
Ya es tarde y los muchachos duermen. Desde el balcon de su habitacion, Vegetto disfruta la vista de la ciudad con todas las luces y los ruidos tipicos de la noche. Una mujer de cabellos negro-azulados se acerca con cuidado y se abraza a su espalda.  
  
Mujer: querido.. en que piensas?  
  
Vegetto: Hola linda! no te senti llegar... nada.. solo miro el paisaje. Dime, ya encontraste un nombre?  
  
mujer: no, aun no. tienes alguno en mente?   
  
Vegetto: Segun los recuerdos de Vegeta, su madre se llamaba Noa y la madre de Goku se llamaba Herea.  
  
mujer: Noa y Herea... Noa y Herea... ya lo tengo! que te parece "Nohrea"?  
  
Vegetto: no esta mal, no esta mal.  
  
Nohrea: Entonces a partir de este momento mi nombre sera Nohrea!  
  
Vegetto pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nohrea y con la otra mano acerca su rostro al de ella para darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Vegetto: "Aishiteru.. Nohrea-chan" *  
  
Nohrea: "Aishiteru... Vegetto-kun" *  
  
Fundidos en un abrazo, ambos entran juntos a su habitación.  
  
  
  
fin  
  
  
  
* Aishiteru: te amo  
  
  
*******************  
notas de la autora: Hola a todos!! Este es otro fic corto de DBZ inspirado en una conversacion con una amiga en el msn.. je, je, je.. espero que les haya gustado aunque me parece que el final puede mejorarse asi que si tienen una idea mejor o simplemente mandar un tomatazo o una buena critica, dejen un review. Muchas gracias. SAluditos!! 


End file.
